Candy
by Nyuu D
Summary: A razão pela qual Sasuke não come doces. "Sasuke-kun, por que você não gosta de doces?" "... Não há razão, eles apenas me fazem lembrar de algo desagradável." ONESHOT :: ItaSasu :: Tradução, fic by haneMIsaki.


Oiê. 8D

Essa é uma tradução que eu fiz com autorização da **haneMIsaki**, do deviantart(dot)com, que eu simplesmente amei e não pude evitar pedir para traduzir para poder dividir com você, seja quem for que esteja lendo. Ela escreve muito bem e tem umas fics ItaSasu totalmente adoráveis.

So... Thank you, **haneMIsaki**, for letting me translate this. You know I totally love it! :D If you could comment here, I would appreciate a lot. XD

E você que está lendo, também traduza pra eu poder contar pra ela como a gente também acha essa fic muito muito lindinha.

Naruto é do Kishimoto.

* * *

**Candy, a ItaSasu fanfic**

Sasuke suspirou contente, fechando os olhos enquanto deitava na grama recém-cortada, aquecendo-se ao calor do sol. Um pirulito vermelho estava entre seus lábios e ele podia sentir o açúcar misturado com a saliva reunida na parte de trás da boca. Mas, foi bruscamente desviado de seu momento feliz quando o sol repentinamente desapareceu e o pedaço de doce foi arrancado de sua boca. Os olhos de Sasuke abriram-se, e ele se viu encarando seu irmão mais velho, que estava segurando o doce que Sasuke uma vez possuiu. Sasuke um biquinho.

"Nii-san!" Ele choramingou, "Eu estava comendo isso."

"Doce é ruim pra você, otouto," Itachi respondeu baixinho. "Você nunca se tornará um bom ninja se todos os seus dentes caírem." Ele deu um empurrãozinho na testa de Sasuke quando este tentou levantar, fazendo-o voltar a cair na grama. Itachi então pôs o pirulito na própria boca, fazendo Sasuke ferver de inveja.

"Nii-san! Por que o nii-san pode comer quando eu não posso?"

"Porque eu me importo com você."

"E você não se importa consigo mesmo?"

"Não muito."

Sasuke esfregou e apertou o rosto mostrando sua irritação. Mesmo que ele estivesse feliz por Itachi se importar com ele, isso era irritante, e ele podia até sentir o pirulito ficando menor e menor dentro da boca de seu irmão.

"Bom, eu me importo com você também! E eu quero que você pare de comer meu pirulito!"

"Hum, você não é velho suficiente, nem alto o suficiente –" Itachi empurrou Sasuke para o chão novamente quando ele tentou se levantar, "– para se importar tanto comigo a ponto de me fazer ouvir."

"Mas nii-san!" Sasuke desviou do dedo que Itachi usaria para empurrá-lo novamente pela testa e levantou-se. "Eu quero comer algo doce."

Itachi estudou a expressão de Sasuke. O rosto do pequeno garoto estava vermelho por causa dos gritos e da frustração, suas pálpebras caídas, como se tivesse desistido. O pirulito havia acabado a essa altura, e Sasuke não queria só o palito do doce.

Itachi tirou o palito da boca, tomando uma decisão. "Você realmente quer algo doce?" Sasuke ergueu os olhos, pensando que Itachi havia finalmente cedido e iria arranjar uns doces para ele. Assentiu fervoroso, aguardando em antecipação.

Sasuke não teve tempo de protestar quando foi puxando contra seu irmão. Itachi lançou-lhe um olhar que Sasuke só entendeu anos depois, e seus lábios se encontraram. A língua de seu irmão mais velho roçou-se contra a dele e Sasuke podia sentir o açúcar do pirulito em sua própria boca. Mas o gosto de Itachi, misturado com o doce do pirulito vermelho, era muito mais doce do que tudo o que ele já havia provado.

"Isso foi doce?" Itachi perguntou o óbvio quando se afastou.

Sasuke assentiu, evitando os olhos do irmão, o rosto corado. Itachi esticou o braço para ele, mas não para cutucar sua testa, e sim para levantar o queixo de Sasuke, forçando-o a olhar para si. "Aproveite, otouto", ele sussurrou. "Você nunca mais poderá provar disto novamente." Ele soltou Sasuke e pôs-se a caminhar, deixando Sasuke sentado na grama, pateticamente abismado, antes que levantasse de súbito, sua mente finalmente registrando o que Itachi havia dito.

"O quê? Nii-san! Por que eu não posso provar de novo?" Ele gritou ao que corria atrás de seu irmão. "Isso é maldade!"

_Sasuke-kun? Por que você não gosta de doces?_

_... Não há razão, eles apenas me fazem lembrar de algo desagradável._


End file.
